Needing you
by zehirahope
Summary: A normal day at Card Capital but Aichi isn't there. Kai is off to find Aichi.


Bells chime, signalling the end of class. The teacher left after the usual send off, finally the school day is over. As students begin to pack up, having done so earlier Naoki and Shingo made their way to Aichi.

"Ready to head to Card Capital Aichi? I add new cards to my deck so I'm all fired up!" Naoki said with fierce determination.

Shingo push his glasses up while shaking his head. "Don't mind him Aichi the delinquent is just having another moment... again."

Growling at the delinquent statement, Naoki then turn his attention towards Shingo. "What?!...Want to say that to my face granny glasses!"

Smiling at both of them, Aichi stood up to address the two. "Naoki. Shingo. I'm sorry but I won't be able to go to Card Capital today, I already have plans." Picking up his bag and gesturing to the door. "Let's go then. Tell Misaki and the rest I said 'hi' and Kourin too once she's done with her rehearsals."

Walking out of school and after their goodbyes, watching Aichi walking in the direction of the park. Both Naoki and Shingo grin at that and head off to Card Capital. "No wonder he can't come with us he's meeting Kai. Plus them leaving Card Capital together. Poor Aichi would turn into a tomato." Naoki wiggling his eyebrows toward Shingo.

"P-pervert get your mind out of the gutters." sputtered a red face Shingo.

Naoki stops to look at Shingo then with a raise eyebrow and a smirk. "Everyone in our group knows of their growing relationship and surely a few teases will happen is what I meant." HE walks away from Shingo, before he shouts and runs off. "Although I must say not bad for a bowl cut!"

Face red with anger Shingo chased after Naoki. "You'll pay for that Ishida Naoki!"

Reaching Card Capital, door slides open, a laughing Naoki with a grumbling Shingo walk in. Making their way to a table at the back where their group of friends were.

Miwa and Kamui halfway through a battle, Eiji and Reiji observe from the side. Misaki and Kourin just having started the fight, with Morikawa cheering on his beloved Kourin dragging Izaki along for the ride.

"Hehe Hey guys." Naoki finally said once the laughing fit stops. Nods and greetings were exchange. "Aichi says hi and he'll be here next time since he has plans for today." Finding an empty seat beside Shingo and sat down.

Shingo cleared his throat. "Since Aichi and Kai isn't here we must have our discussion and start planning for it?" Pushing up his glassing and taking out a notebook.

Miwa chuckle and focus on Shingo. "Now Now Shingo before I spoilt your excitement there's somethin-"

"Hey what's up?" Kai approach the table. "Where's Aichi?"

"KAI..?! Isn't Aichi with you?!" both Shingo and Naoki exclaimed.

"If he was with me I wouldn't have asked." Letting out a breath, Kai turns to Naoki and Shingo. "Where was he heading for before you both came here?"

"Well he was walking towards the park where you'll be...so we assume it was to meet up with you." answered Shingo.

Putting a finger to her cheek, deep in thought, Kourin share a look with Misaki then nods her head. "Fukuhara High School and Foo Fighter Headquarters are further down in the same direction."

"FUKUHARA!" Shouts the group of friends.

"Hey Kai, should we go get Aichi?" tease Miwa.

"I'll handle it on my own. Also there's no need to wait for our return." With that Kai left Card Capital.

Once at Fukuhara High School, Kai begins his search for Aichi. Walking around searching, class after class, still no sight of Aichi… Stopping to think of where Aichi could be, then a thought came and with a piercing glaze, he made his way to Foo Fighter Headquarters.

Arriving at the Headquarters, looking around for any members to question seeing none, Kai walked towards the main door and steps in to the lift selecting the top floor.

Ding and the lift open its doors, stepping out Kai was surprise to find the room in total darkness. Feeling worried and anxious, he starts looking for Aichi when he heard a groan. Walking closer towards the sound, a sing song voice coming from a close door.

"Ah, ah Aichi that's not the way to hold it. You must have a firm hold on it. Yes spread it evenly we wouldn't want to miss a spot." Some shifting and a grunt. "Come closer Aichi. Don't worry I'll teach you everything."

Plenty of images ran though his mind. Burning with rage Kai rush to the door, flinging it open luckily the door survives. "Ren! You bas-ket." Blinking at the sight before his eyes, Ren and Aichi were just cooking, relief melts the tension away from his body.

Aichi looks up from his current task of frying. "Kai?! How did you know I was here?" Looking down for a moment before looking back at Kai. "I'm sorry if I made you worried."

Kai couldn't help but smile. "It's alright Aichi. All that matters is you being safe. Now go wash up before we leave." Seeing a blush on Aichi's face, he turned to Ren. "Thanks for teaching Aichi, but now I'll take over."

"Awww I want time with Aichi too." Ren pouts. "Don't be too rough on Aichi... but lucky isn't it Kai, that tomorrow is Saturday?"

Looking at Kai's expression, raising hands in defeat Ren gave a sigh. "Ok, ok be all silent and brooding."

"I'm done Kai. And thanks for everything Ren." Beams Aichi. "See you soon."

Kai gave a nod to Ren as his silent goodbye. They both left the Foo Fighter Headquarters. Hand in hand they walked through the park. Aichi looking at Kai every few steps, trying to speak, but unsure where to begin.

Kai slowed their pace. "Naoki and Shingo saw you walking towards the park thinking you were meeting me. Since I show up at Card Capital, Tatsunagi mention Fukuhara and I went there to search, and I found you."

Stopping Kai grabs Aichi's other hand, bringing both to his chest, looking at Aichi he softly continues. "I was annoyed that you were with Ren, everything happens for a reason, it made me realise many things, without your brightness in my life I would be lost in darkness, I want to be selfish I need to lock you to me, Sendou Aichi you are my life." Tears wells up in Aichi's eyes. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Sendou Aichi I love you." Kissing away the tears from Aichi's face.

Smiling up at Kai, Aichi couldn't control how tone of voice. "Kai I love you too!"

Kai place a kiss on both of Aichi's hand, holding on to one hand entwining their fingers, then leading Aichi to continue their walk. "Stay with me tonight Aichi."

Aichi gave Kai's hand an answering squeeze. "Yes. Always and forever."

Unlocking the door, Kai step aside to let Aichi walk in before closing and locking the door. "Welcome to my home Aichi."

"I'm home." The words escape Aichi surprising himself, with how at home he feels, looking at Kai while twiddling his fingers. "Wh-What I meant was...was...Imhappytobehere."

Chucking at a cute flustered Aichi, Kai step closer to Aichi, bending down slightly to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Welcome back and glad to have you here Aichi."

Smiling Aichi touches his lips. "My first kiss. I'm glad it was with you. I want to experience everything with you Kai."

Kai couldn't help but blush at Aichi's words. "My firsts out of others things we'll be doing too. And I promise to make our firsts a memorable one."

Kai lead Aichi towards his room, then gently pushing Aichi down on the bed straddling him. "Aichi. Won't you call me Toshiki?"

Looking at Kai towering over him, his piercing eyes always manage to take Aichi's breath away. "Toshiki...Love me."

Unable to resist Kai capture Aichi lips, hands pulling out Aichi's shirt from his pants, unbuttoning the shirt then moving to the tug the red tie apart letting it drop to the floor. Next the school jacket and long sleeve shirt join the tie on the floor.

Breaking the kiss for much needed air, Kai undress himself. Soon Kai's top half was bare, bending down nuzzling Aichi's neck before showering the area with butterfly kisses then moving along to lick and suckle the delicate flesh of his collarbone. Hands move to tease and fondle Aichi's nipples, rolling, pulling lightly on them. Pulling away and looking satisfied at the mark he made on Aichi, shifting down Kai lick a nub then blew on it, hearing a moan from Aichi.

Happy with the reaction Kai continues, running his tongue around the areola, kissing the rosy nub before sucking it, flicking it then pulling away to repeat on the other nipple.

Aichi could only squirm his body was feeling sensitive, to think it was Kai doing it to him, that thought only made his heart beat faster blood and feeling flustered.

Done with the twin rosy nubs, Kai then kiss a pave down reaching Aichi's bellybutton, licking around the soft flesh then plunging his tongue in and around the dip, while he starts to unbuckle and unzips Aichi's school pants, removing it along with his underpants leaving Aichi naked, discarding them to join the pile of clothing. Admiring Aichi's naked form, slender and pale, curvy hips and gentle flush face, blue hair spread out against the pillow looking like porcelain doll.

Distracted by Kai's ministrations, Aichi could only blink in surprise when he felt the smoothness of the sheets below him, finding himself naked, making him more flushed and aroused. "I'm naked and you still have your pants on Toshiki."

Hearing Aichi saying his name breathlessly, a surge of pride flows throughout his body. In a few moments Kai is finally naked. Aichi raise himself on his elbows and took his time to appreciate Kai's form, tall and lithe body, long legs and amazing eyes frame by brown hair.

Blushing Aichi took a peek at Kai's erection. A curious hand run up along Kai's thigh feeling it tremble, feeling brave Aichi grab hold of Kai feeling it twitch, slowly sliding his hand up and down the length. Feeling Kai touching him in return he moan in pleasure, as he was once again push down on the bed.

"Aichi. Let's go further." Seeing a nod from Aichi, they both remove their hands from each other erection. Kai lean in and brush he lips against Aichi's, nibbling on the bottom lip, coaching Aichi to open his mouth, slipping his tongue searching out for Aichi's own.

Unable to take much more Kai broke the kiss, leaning to his drawer beside his bed to pull out a bottle of lubricant. Moving to kneel in-between Aichi's parted legs. Opening it and coating his finger thoroughly leaving it on the drawer, reaching between cheeks to find the tiny hole.

Rubbing the outer rim with his finger, before lightly pushing in one finger in feeling a Aichi squeezing down on his finger. "Unnn." Hearing a gasp from Aichi, with his other hand Kai gently rub circles on Aichi's hips.

Slowly one finger turns to two finally all three fingers was in Aichi, slowly moving in and out, with a slight tilt of his finger he brush against Aichi's prostate. "Ah ahh... To-Toshiki..." Feeling Aichi push down on his fingers, he continues to rubs against the bundle of flesh.

"Take me Toshiki." Aichi pants out.

Kai slowly remove his fingers from Aichi, taking the bottle of lube to coat his cock then placing it aside. Moving back into position, bending over Aichi his cock nudging against the stretch hole. A single thrust Kai sink into Aichi completely, feeling Aichi's hot inner wall clenching down on his cock.

"Ahhh." Trying to blink back tears from his eyes, Aichi was finally one with Kai. The one thing he could only dream about came true.

"Aichi you're doing good." Looking at Aichi wiping away tears that escape. Feeling Aichi relaxing and slowing rocking his hip, Kai took it as his sign to start moving.

Kai starts to move, a nice slow rhythm. In and out, feeling Aichi sucking him in with every push. Running is hand over Aichi's hips, grabbing them pulling Aichi down to his every thrust.

Aichi brought his hands up to pull Kai down, kissing Kai and playing with the ends of his hair. "Mm-more... faster... harder"

Kai pick up his pace, every thrust push Aichi deeper into the mattress. Angling his hips slightly to Kai direction to thrust in. His cock brushing against the bundle - causing Aichi to squeeze down on him.

Kai knowing they both wouldn't last much longer as it is there first time, gave it everything he got, every hard thrust was aim to rub against Aichi's prostate. With his hand he started to pump Aichi in time with his frantic pace.

"To..Toshiki!" Aichi arched his back, every brush of his prostate a shot of pleasure ran through him, making him tingle all over.

"Together Aichi." Pumping Aichi and rubbing the silt then with a plunge of his hips hitting Aichi's prostate, with a scream Aichi spilled himself coating Kai's hand with his seed. With a few more thrust, and grinding into Aichi's bundle of pleasure he came, filling Aichi with his seed, Kai flops down to resting himself Aichi. Aichi gently running his hand into Kai's hair, patting his head.

After both their heart are calm down enough. Kai reaching over Aichi, he took a blue rose out from the drawer. Looking at Aichi smiling, with a deep breath he begins. "Aichi ever since I first saw you as a young boy the growing up into a fine young man I see now. Something always leads me to you or you to me. It's time for me to make my final move Aichi."

Aichi not knowing what to say could only watch and wait.

Kai took hold of Aichi's left hand handing it tightly. "Final turn. I lock you to me forever Sendou Aichi." Kai opened the blue rose, revealing a white gold interlocking rings embedded with tiny pearl and peridot laying inside, sliding it onto Aichi's ring finger, finding it fit perfectly.

"Toshiki I love you!" Aichi kisses Kai before hugging him tightly.

Smiling, pulling Aichi even closer to him and resting his hands on Aichi's waist. "I love you too Aichi."


End file.
